reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit
| image = Image:Flasetestimonyforprofit.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Armadillo | end = Ridgewood Farm | prereqs = Old Swindler Blues | giver = Nigel West Dickens | location = Ridgewood Farm | rewards = Fame, Dead-Eye Targeting Level 2 | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "Women and Cattle" and Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "Old Swindler Blues" | next = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" and Seth Briars mission strand: "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story After getting healed by the doctor, Nigel West Dickens formulates a new scheme to get money. On the way to the Farm, Nigel tells his plan. Marston will pretend to be a farmer and intermingle with the crowd. Nigel will use Marston as a "random test subject". Marston will impress the crowd, and Nigel will sell his medicine. Marston must fight a farmer, shoot long distances and use Dead-Eye Targeting so the crowd will buy Nigel's 'elixer'. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Women and Cattle"; and *Nigel West Dickens mission: "Old Swindler Blues" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive Nigel to Ridgewood Farm. *Join the spectators at Nigel's show. *Shoot the mounted skull and the thrown hat. *Defeat Aquila in a fistfight. *Disarm Aquila using Dead-Eye Targeting. Mission Details You meet up with Nigel in Armadillo. He gets you to drive his wagon to Ridgewood Farm while he explains what he wants you to do. Just before you get to the Farm he drops you off so you are not seen showing up together. Approach Nigel as he goes through his pitch. He will "randomly" pick you out of the crowd to sample his tonic. * At first you have to shoot a skull from certain distance. * Second you have to shoot Aquila's hat out of the air using Dead-eye. * Third you have to win a fist fight with Aquila to prove your strength. * And finally, you have to duel with Aquila and shoot the pistol out of his hand. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons or assaults Nigel West Dickens. *Kills the horses pulling Nigel's wagon. *Misses the skull three 3 times. *Misses the hat three 3 times. *Disrupts Nigel's show. *Kills Aquila. *Does not disarm Aquila. *Gets knocked out during the fistfight. *Breaks the law. *Commits vandalism. *Kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Locking on multiple targets in Dead-Eye Targeting Level 2 *Fistfighting Mission Complete Unlockables *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 2 *Shop Item: Snake Oil *Seth Briars mission strand Trivia * After this mission, if you walk over to West Dickens and aim at him or take other aggressive action, he will try to escape or shoot you if you fire at him. He is invincible though and cannot be killed. * Earnest Seahorn is the man who helps Aquila up. Earnest is commonly mistaken for Randall Forrester, the cannibal from the Stranger side-mission "American Appetites". * There is a chance that West Dickens may kill a local while riding into the farm by hitting them with his stagecoach. * Among the crowd that gathers around Nigel West Dickens is Alfred Winlock, Earl Driscoll, Bert Venters, Errol Hewitt and Archibald Andrews. * It's funny that John calls the elixir a sham when it does have an effect on him. It is only AFTER drinking it that you unlock dead-eye level 2. Bugs * On PS3 & Xbox 360, while attempting to shoot the hat out of the air, it is possible to lose the ability to draw your gun. If it is drawn as you gain control of Marston and you quickly holster it, you may not be able to draw it and complete the mission. It appears reloading is the only remedy. Gallery File:Rdr_false_testimony01.jpg|''"And I can tell you, with no uncertainty, that miracle cures are no laughing matter!"'' File:Rdr_false_testimony02.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony03.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony04.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony05.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony06.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony07.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony08.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony09.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony10.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony11.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony12.jpg|Bottoms up! File:Rdr_false_testimony13.jpg|''Blagh!'' File:Rdr_false_testimony14.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony15.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony16.jpg File:Rdr_marston_fraud.jpg|''"This man is a fraud!"'' File:Rdr_false_testimony17.jpg File:Rdr_aquila's_hat.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony18.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony19.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony20.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony21.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony22.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony23.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony24.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony25.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony26.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony27.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony28.jpg|''"Well, no harm in trying one bottle, I suppose..."'' File:Rdr_false_testimony29.jpg|''"I think that went kind of well, don't you?"'' File:Rdr_false_testimony30.jpg|''"I'm just glad that my normal job involves either chasing after cattle or murderers, not the likes of you, mister." File:Rdr_false_testimony31.jpg|''"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to say my goodbyes and head on back to the real world."'' File:Rdr_false_testimony32.jpg File:Rdr_false_testimony33.jpg es:No_darás_falso_testimonio,_salvo_por_dinero Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player